


Fall in love

by thorkistucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky là một nhà thiết kế đồ họa.</p><p>Steve là một kiến trúc sư.</p><p>Họ gặp nhau trong tập đoàn của Stark.</p><p>Sức hút từ cả hai khiến đối phương khó lòng cưỡng lại.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chàng trai tóc vàng.

**Author's Note:**

> Đào hố mớ :v, còn hai cái hố nữa....

“James, cà phê của cậu này!” Anastasia cười tươi tắn, đặt cốc cà phê xuống bàn làm việc của Bucky.Cậu vui vẻ nhận lấy, nhấp một ngụm, các sợi dây thần kinh ngay lập tức giãn ra.Cà phê là điều mà cậu thích nhất ở tập đoàn Stark, tuy rằng tập đoàn Stark là công ty công nghệ bậc nhất nước Mỹ nhưng tất cả những cái khác đều không quan trọng bằng loại cà phê cực ngon ở đây.Mỗi ngày, Bucky đều phải pha cho mình đến 5 cốc.Tất cả các thành viên khác trong phòng đều biết sở thích này của cậu nên mỗi khi họ đi lấy cà phê đều tranh thủ pha cho cậu một ly.Ai bảo cậu là đứa có khuôn mặt trắng trẻo dễ thương nhất chứ!

Tập đoàn Stark tuyển dụng nhân viên rất nghiêm ngặt, Bucky tuy khá chậm chạp trong một số việc nhưng tin học thì cậu là một kẻ cực kì nhanh nhạy, hơn nữa chuyên ngành của cậu là thiết kế đồ họa, mà tập đoàn Stark lúc đó vừa hay lại muốn tuyển người vào bộ phận Thiết kế.Trong buổi tuyển dụng, các thí sinh dự tuyển được xem một hệ thống máy tính cực kì hiện đại vừa mới được tạo ra của tập đoàn Stark và họ được yêu cầu trong vòng 30 phút phải tạo ra mô hình 3D logo STARK.Sau 30 phút, hơn hai trăm người dự tuyển, tập đoàn Stark chọn được 10 người trong đó có Bucky.Và hiện nay, Bucky đã có một chỗ trong bộ phận Thiết kế của tập đoàn.Cậu vượt qua được kì thử việc và đã làm chính thức được ba tháng, mọi việc diễn ra cực kì suôn sẻ.Lương bổng thì khỏi phải nói, nó giúp Bucky có một căn hộ ấm cúng và khá dư giả để đàn đúm với bạn bè và biết đâu nếu chăm chỉ làm việc, cậu sẽ nhanh chóng tự mua được xe hơi đắt tiền mà mình ưng ý.

Trong phòng Thiết kế, Bucky tuy không phải là người nhỏ tuổi nhất nhưng cậu lại sở hữu khuôn mặt khá bầu bĩnh và con mắt đẹp đến nỗi ai nhìn cũng muốn ôm cậu vào lòng.Đó là lý do tại sao các bà cô ở phòng này khá là “cưng” cậu, còn các đàn anh khi nhìn thân hình không mấy rắn chắc của cậu thì luôn luôn muốn truyền thụ cho cậu bí quyết để trở thành một người đàn ông khiến người khác phải ngưỡng mộ.

Tập đoàn Stark đang có một dự án xây dựng một nhà trưng bày các sản phẩm công nghệ, phòng Thiết kế thường ngày chỉ xử lí với các mẫu máy móc nay lại có thêm nhiệm vụ xử lí các bản vẽ công trình nên cực kì bận bịu để hoàn thành bản thiết kế cùng với những kiến trúc sư nổi tiếng, Bucky cùng những người khác phải làm việc hết công suất để tạo những mô hình 3D sắc nét, đẹp mắt phù hợp và vừa ý chủ tịch.

“James, góc này nghiêng những 44,4 độ trong khi bản thiết kế chỉ 44 độ!” Trưởng bộ phận Gavin cằn nhằn, thường ngày tính tình Gavin không đến nỗi nhưng từ khi nhận dự án tất cả mọi người đầu óc đều căng như dây đàn, nhất là sau khi chủ tịch không hề vừa ý với bản thiết kế 3D thứ tư của họ, lần nào họ cũng mắc một số lỗi và mãi vẫn chưa hoàn thiện được, mọi việc phải rất khẩn trương để có thể đi vào xây dựng.Bucky mệt mỏi nhận lỗi, nhấp thêm mấy ngụm cà phê rồi gồng mình làm việc.

Đến khi xong hết việc đã quá giờ cơm tối.Bucky đậu con xe cũ kĩ của mình gần nha rồi mua vội cho mình một suất gà rán rồi lê cái thân mỏi nhừ và đôi mắt nhức nhối của mình tới siêu thị nhỏ gần đó.

“Anh có vẻ thích uổng sữa nhỉ?” Cô bé xinh xắn ở quầy thu ngân vừa nói vừa cho năm hộp sữa vào trong túi giấy,Bucky gật đầu nhận lấy, trả tiền rồi đi ra.Ôi sữa~, cảm giác dòng nước vừa ngọt vừa béo lại ngầy ngậy thơm thơm tràn vào cổ.Sữa!Là thứ mà Bucky thích nhất!Chỉ cần một ngụm là tất cả mệt mỏi ngày hôm nay như bay hết.Tâm trạng Bucky chỉ vui lên một chút, lúc gần về tới nhà lại nhớ ra cậu chưa mua thịt xông khói cho bữa sáng!

Cậu bực bội quay lại siêu thị, nhăn nhó mò vào hàng thực phẩm, không hiểu vội vàng thế nào lúc đi qua quầy đồ gia dụng lại vấp phải một người.

“Xin lỗi.” Bucky quay lại, cố thu lại vẻ mặt cau có nhìn xuống dưới xem mình có làm rớt đồ của người ta không.

“Không sao.” Giọng nói trầm ấm vang lên, Bucky ngước nhìn và thấy tay người đó vẫn giữ chắc túi đồ rồi mới an tâm quay đi.

 

Sáng hôm sau suýt chút nữa cậu muộn giờ làm, may mà Natasha đã gọi đến và đánh thức cậu.

“Sắp tới ngày họp lớp rồi, cậu có đến không?”

“Nếu công việc hoàn thành đúng dự kiến!” Bucky vội vàng làm bữa sáng, ăn hối hả rồi đi làm.

“Cứ gọi trước để báo đấy!” Natasha dặn dò, cô nàng là người cực kì cẩn thận.Mỗi lần họp lớp cô đều đứng ra tổ chức, vì vậy cô không hề muốn sử dụng tiền mà không có kế hoạch chắc chắn.Natasha là bạn thân của Bucky.

“Ok!” Bucky tắt máy, lúc lái xe chạy đến chỗ làm thì vừa kịp lúc.

“Sai?Sao lại sai?” 

“Nếu không thì tại sao chủ tịch lại cho gọi chúng ta được chứ!” Gavin vừa lo lắng lại vừa bực tức nói.

“Chủ...chủ tịch???” Bucky lắp bắp...Chủ tịch Tony Stark???

“Đúng thế!Là chủ tịch, lần này chúng ta chết chắc!” 

“Vậy tại sao anh lại kéo em đi cùng?” Bucky ngơ ngác hỏi.

“Chủ tịch chỉ đích danh cậu!Mà có khi nhìn cái mặt cậu có khi sếp sẽ tha cho cũng nên!”

“...” Bucky vừa đau khổ phát hiện thêm một công dụng nữa của cái mặt mình.

Sau khi được cho phép cả hai bước vào phòng, Tony Stark đã ra hiệu cho họ ngồi.Anh ta không cao lắm, phong thái lãng tử luôn luôn toát ra khí thế của kẻ có tiền.Đây không phải lần đầu Bucky nhìn thấy Tony Stark.

“Mô hình phòng trưng bày phía Đông này là do cậu làm?Nghe nói cậu là kẻ khá cứng tay.” Tony hướng ánh mắt lên người Bucky.

“Không chỉ mình tôi, thưa ngài, đây là sản phẩn của khá nhiều người.” Bucky khiêm tốn nói, nhưng thực ra ở phòng đó cậu là người vẽ 3D trên máy giỏi nhất, cho dù có nhiều đàn anh chị đi trước nhưng do có tài nên một số phần quan trọng cậu vẫn được giao trực tiếp làm.

“Cõ một chỗ khác so với bản thiết kế!” Tony nhẹ nhàng và tim của Gavin rớt ngay khỏi lồng ngực nhưng Tony không hề để ý đến điều đó, đưa tay chỉ vào màn hình ảo một góc nhỏ “Đây, chỗ này phải là 44 độ, cậu đã làm đó chếch lên 44,4 độ.”

“James!Chẳng phải tôi đã nói cậu phải sửa lỗi đó rồi sao??” Gavin tức giận nhìn cậu.

“Khoan đã anh Gavin, em sẽ...”

“Xin lỗi thưa ngài, chúng tôi lập tức sửa lại!” Gavin lúng túng nhìn Tony Stark: “Cậu ta là người mới còn rất nhiều sai sót, mong ngày tha lỗi cho cậu ta, tôi lập tức sẽ sửa lỗi này ngay lập tức!”

“Tôi đâu có khiển trách gì cậu ta đâu nhỉ?” Tony nhìn bộ dạng của Gavin mà nhăn mặt, Gavin nghe vậy há hốc còn Bucky thì ngồi im.

“Nếu nói như vậy là ở chỗ này cậu đã cố ý chỉnh sửa?” Tony nhếch mắt và khi thấy Bucky gật đầu anh ta vô cùng thích thú.

“Tuyệt lắm!Kiến trúc sư chính- người vẽ ra bản thiết kế đã rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy sự chênh lệch này.Cậu ta nói chỉ một chi tiết đã thay đổi cả bên ngoài lẫn bên trong của phòng trưng bày phía Đông.Tất nhiên là theo hướng tích cực.”

Màn hình ảo hiện ra hai mẫu mô hình, một là bản cũ, hai là bản khi Bucky đã thay đổi góc.Nhìn bằng mắt thường sẽ khó nhận thấy sự khác biệt nếu không có các thông số, nhưng quả thực bản của Bucky làm cho diện mạo trở nên thoáng đãng hơn, độ nghiêng nhìn rất vừa phải.Lúc cố ý thay đổi, mục đích của Bucky không phải là để gây sự chú ý mà cậu mong muốn bản thiết kế trở nên hoàn hảo hơn.

“Cậu rất có tài đấy.” Tony mở miệng khen một lời hiếm hoi.

“Cám ơn ngài, nhưng tôi cũng đã có lỗi vì đã thay đổi mà không báo trước.”

“Không sao, miễn tôi hài lòng là được, nếu muốn xin lỗi hãy xin lỗi người đã vẽ bản thiết kế này.Ồ, vừa hay, cậu ta đến rồi!” Tony vui vẻ nói, vẫy tay với ở ngoài cửa.Bucky và Gavin tò mò quay lại và nhìn thấy một chàng trai tóc vàng.Khuôn mặt người đó đẹp như mơ, đôi mắt xanh khi nhìn như xoáy sâu vào người khác, dáng người cao khoác lên mình bộ vest đen đắt tiền, bước chân dài khoan thai cùng đôi giày đen bóng lộn, lịch lãm và sang trọng!

“Để tôi giới thiệu, đây là Steve Rogers - bạn học của tôi và cũng là kiến trúc sư chính của dự án lần này.” Tony đứng lên chào đón người tên Steve, Bucky và Gavin cũng đứng dậy theo rồi đưa tay ra bắt tay với Steve.Không hiểu sao Bucky lại cảm giác có chút gì quen quen.Steve cười thân thiện, ánh mắt xoáy vào khuôn mặt của Bucky.

“Là cậu sao, người đã “sửa chữa” sai sót của bản thiết kế?”

“Vâng thưa ngài, xin lỗi vì tôi đã tự ý làm thế!Như vậy thì không thể nói là bản thiết kế của ngài sai sót được, là tôi đã tự tiện...”

“Cậu đã làm bản thiết kế trở nên hoàn hảo, tại sao tôi lại phải trách cậu?” Steve mỉm cười ấm áp, Bucky ngay lập tức có thiện cảm với con người này.

Sau một hồi trò chuyện Tony và Steve đều nhất trí về điểm mà Bucky đã thay đổi, Bucky thì sướng run vì đã tình cờ gây được ấn tượng tốt với cấp trên, lần này coi như đã lập công, con đường thăng tiến cũng sẽ rộng mở.Lúc cậu và Gavin bước ra khỏi phòng, cả hai gẫn chưa hết phấn khích, chỉ thiếu chút nữa là nhảy cẫng lên.Gavin rốt cuộc cũng dẹp đo bộ mặt khó chịu mà tươi cười, lại còn hứa sẽ giúp cậu pha cà phê một tuần.

“Á, cậu đi trước đi, tôi quên mất một thứ!” Gavin vội vã quay lại, Bucky không cần nhìn cũng biết là ông ta đã quay lại chỗ cô nàng ở bộ phận thư kí, Gavin say cô ta như điếu đổ.Bucky đi vào thang máy, lúc hai cánh cửa sắp khép lại thì một người bước vào.

 

Steve Rogers.

 

“Tôi đi cùng được chứ?” Steve nhẹ nhàng hỏi cùng đôi mắt hút hồn trong khi cửa thang máy đã khép lại.Bucky thừa nhận, cậu thích khuôn mặt và vóc dáng người này vì đơn giản là cậu muốn là người đàn ông mạnh mẽ và có khuôn mặt hút hồn và thân hình quyến rũ chị em thế kia.

“Bản thiết kế của ngài rất đẹp!” Bucky thật lòng khen, cả nhà trưng bày có bề ngoài rất bắt mắt, nếu nhìn trên cao thì sẽ thấy cả toà nhà như một con mắt lớn rất hiện đại và có cảm giác đồ sộ, từ bên trong nhìn lên mái vòm sẽ như đang đứng ở giữa nhụy hoa, tuy công trình chưa được xây dựng nhưng Bucky hoàn toàn có thể tưởng tượng được.

“Đây cũng là bản thiết kế thành công nhất của tôi.” Steve cười “Không ngờ cậu lại làm cho nó thêm sắc sảo.”

“Tập đoàn trả tiền để tôi làm như thế mà.” 

“Cái này của cậu?” Steve đột nhiên móc trong túi ra một thứ rồi đưa cho Bucky.Cậu trố mắt nhìn tấm thẻ nhân viên trong tay anh rồi bất giác sờ lên ngực.

“Sao ngài...?”

“Hôm qua, ở siêu thị, cậu đánh rơi.” Steve giải thích, thích thú nhìn Bucky há hốc miệng. “Ngài là người hôm qua?”

“Gọi tôi là Steve, Bucky.” Steve cho tay vào túi, nhìn cậu.

“Cám ơn anh, Steve.” Bucky trả lời rồi vội đeo tấm thẻ vào cổ mà không hề chú ý Steve vừa hít một hơi rất sâu.

 

Đúng lúc đó cửa bật mở, Bucky vội chào Steve rồi đi về phòng làm việc, cậu còn quá nhiều việc phải làm!Tuy vậy cậu cứ có cảm giác có cái gì không đúng.Điều thiếu sót nữa đó là cậu không hề cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Steve cứ dõi theo cậu đến khi hai cánh cửa tự động khép lại.

 

Hôm sau phòng Thiết kế nhận tin, kiến trúc sư chính của dự án sẽ trực tiếp tham gia vào việc quản lí và điều chỉnh dự án.

“Chuyện này lạ thật.” Clint - đồng nghiệp của Bucky nói. “Nghe nói trước đây sau khi giao bản vẽ anh ta rất ít khi tham gia vào việc tổ chức xây dựng.”

“Đó mới là điều lạ chứ?Nghe nói đây là dự án lớn nhất của anh ta, sao anh ta có thể bỏ mặc được chứ?

“Nhưng tại sao một kiến trúc sư lại trực tiếp tham gia điều chỉnh dự án như vậy được?” Bucky tò mò.

“Cưng, người ta cũng là cổ đông của tập đoàn chúng ta đó!Không những thế, còn là một trong số các cổ đông lớn nữa kia.Năm ngoái nghe nói ngài Stark còn định trao chiếc ghế phó tổng giám đốc cho anh ta nhưng anh ta đã từ chối đấy.” Anastasia véo má Bucky còn cậu thì há hốc.Chàng trai tóc vàng đó quả nhiên có nhiều tài hơn cậu tưởng.

Hôm sau họ nhìn thấy Steve đeo thẻ nhân viên đến làm việc, phòng làm việc riêng cho anh đã được chuẩn bị chu đáo, đúng như phong cách của ngài Stark- cực kì nhanh chóng!Phòng thiết kế trước giờ nhộn nhịp nay lại càng nhộn nhịp hơn, nhất là cánh chị em, có người còn tít cả mắt khi nhìn thấy sếp mới.Bucky gật gù, đến cậu còn thích chết cái khuôn mặt và phong thái đó huống hồ là mấy bà chị?

Nhưng chẳng được bao lâu, ánh mắt của họ lại hướng về cậu bởi “sếp mới”, ngay khi sắp xếp xong đồ đạc đã cho gọi cậu.

“Cưng, đừng có “thịt” anh ta luôn đấy nhé.” Anatasia mi gió làm cậu rợn cả gáy.

“Ôi, nói không chừng trinh tiết của James mà chúng ta giữ gìn bấy lâu sẽ bị đoạt đi mất!” Mấy bà chị còn lại thì “lo lắng” còn cậu thì vấp phải góc bàn.

Bucky cảm nhận được hàng chục ánh mắt đang chĩa vào lưng mình và không những thế cậu còn phải đối mặt với một đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ khác.Căn phòng rộng rãi và ngăn nắp, Steve đang mở rèm cửa và từ đây có thể nhìn xuống dưới thành phố.

“Cậu ngồi đi.” Steve đưa tay ra phía chiếc ghế xoay đối diện. “Thư giãn nhé, tôi muốn tham khảo ý kiến của cậu về toàn bộ bản thiết kế.Không phải chỉ mỗi phòng trưng bày phía Đông!”

“Vì?” Bucky không cảm thấy bất ngờ lắm, bình tĩnh hỏi.

“Cậu là người có tài!Hơn nữa thành thật mà nói, không mấy ai sửa được bản vẽ của tôi, trừ cậu!Và tôi nghĩ nếu cậu đã nhìn được một, chắc hẳn sẽ nhìn được thêm nhiều thiếu sót khác!” Steve chống tay, xoáy cái nhìn vào Bucky làm cậu bối rối.

“Tất nhiên cậu sẽ không làm không công đâu.Bucky, tùy theo những gì cậu làm được tôi sẽ trích phần trăm cho cậu.” 

“Nghe không tồi nhỉ?” Bucky bống sáng mắt.Xe đẹp!Nhà mới!

“Vậy là cậu đồng ý?” 

“Có cần kí hợp đồng gì đó không?”

Steve cười: “Không cần, cái này là việc tôi đề nghị riêng thôi, cậu có thể tin ở tôi!”

“Vậy khi nào chúng ta bắt đầu?” Bucky không dấu nổi vẻ thích thú, Steve nhìn thấy vẻ này của cậu liền rời khỏi ghế tiến đến tựa người vào bàn chống tay xuống bàn ngay trước mắt cậu, hướng ánh mắt và nụ cười khiến hàng triệu phụ nữ tan chảy vào cậu rồi nói:

“Ngay bây giờ, cậu Barnes.”

Tim Bucky lỗi nhịp một giây, thân thể cậu tự động xích sát vào thân ghế như đang trốn tránh gương mặt gần trong gang tấc của Steve.Nhìn họ cứ thể như đang tán tỉnh nhau và điều đó làm Bucky thấy khó thở.

“Vậy...Tôi sẽ về xem lại.” Bucky ho một tiếng, nhanh chóng ngồi dậy rồi vội vàng đi ra.

 

Người đàn ông đó thật quá nguy hiểm.

 

Từ lâu Bucky đã xác định...Cậu yêu cái đẹp, bất kể đó là nam hay nữ cậu cũng đều ngưỡng mộ, nhưng Steve Rogers ngay từ khi xuất hiện đã cho cậu cho rằng không thể có sinh vật nào đẹp đẽ và hoàn mỹ đến như vậy, anh xuất hiện ở đâu chắc chắn nắng sẽ tỏa tới đó.

Nhưng đẹp quá, ắt hẳn cũng sẽ khiến người khác giày vò.

 

Hôm sau, Steve trực tiếp phân công công việc cho mọi người riêng Bucky cộng thêm phần việc được đề nghị thì phải làm nhiều hơn nên cậu bận đến tối mắt tối mũi.Đến giờ nghỉ trưa, lúc tất cả mọi người đều đi ăn thì cậu vẫn còn ngồi lì bên máy tính, cậu phải dành ít nhất một tiếng đồng hồ để xem lại toàn bộ bản thiết kế!Vì xe mới!Vì nhà đẹp!

 

Những ngón tay mải miết gõ trên bàn phím, trong căn phòng xa xa có một người đang tựa cửa ngắm nhìn cậu...

 

Sau khi mọi người trở lại và Clint đem theo một cốc cà phê cùng một cái bánh ngọt như đã hứa, Bucky cuối cùng cũng xem lại được một chút về bản thiết kế.Trong lúc cậu đang ngậm chiếc bánh, hai tay gõ lóc cóc thì một người bước đến.

“Thế nào rồi?” Steve hỏi, tay chống lên bàn chăm chú vào màn hình máy tính, cả người như ép vào lưng cậu và Bucky cảm thấy cả thân hình của mình như bị anh ôm trọn.Cậu nghẹn ứ.

“Khụ!Khụ!Anh chỉ mới giao việc ngày hôm qua, làm sao bây giờ đã có tiến triển được chứ?”

Steve cúi sát người xuống, đôi môi suýt chút nữa đã chạm vào vành tai của Bucky, thì thầm: “Nếu làm tốt, cậu sẽ được hưởng lợi nhiều hơn.”

“Vậy tôi sẽ nhanh chóng tìm ra.” Bucky lúng túng ho khan hai cái.

“Nghe nói là...” Steve chuyển chủ đề, trêu chọc: “... ở đây có rất nhiều người gọi cậu là “cưng”?”

“...”

“Ồ, ”Cưng”, tôi thích cái tên đó!”

10 phút sau khi Steve rời đi, Bucky vẫn còn cảm thấy dòng điện từ tai truyền xuống.Cậu run rẩy nhìn chiếc bánh vừa khuyết đi một miếng.Trước khi rời đi, sếp mới còn ngang nhiên xé mất một mẩu bánh của cậu rồi cho lên miệng.

Rõ ràng anh ta cố ý!

“James à, cưng lọt vào miệng sói rồi.” Anatasia cười khúc khích còn mấy bà chị khác thì cười ý nhị. “Chị đã nói với cưng rồi, khuôn mặt của cưng ai nhìn cũng muốn “thịt” thôi.”

Bucky rùng mình, lần thứ n ghét khuôn mặt của mình.Mà Bucky thì không chống cự lại nổi cái đẹp, đối diện với gương mặt đó cậu không tài nào phản kháng nổi.

Cuối cùng sau hai đêm thức trắng, Bucky cũng đã tìm thêm được một vài điểm cần lưu ý nữa.Ngay lập tức, cậu mail cho Steve, cậu muốn nhanh chóng sòng phẳng với Steve.Mọi việc đang cực kì gấp rút, Steve sau khi nhận mail liền xem lại các bản vẽ và nhận ra quả nhiên mình không nhìn nhầm tài năng, anh nhanh chóng bổ sung một số chỗ và điều đó càng làm mọi thứ trở nên hoàn hảo.

“Cám ơn cậu nhé.” Steve gửi mail.

“Anh thực sự thấy tốt sao?” Bucky ngay lập tức trả lời.

“Đúng vậy, cậu quả thực rất có tài!Tôi cũng không ngờ mình đã bỏ qua nhiều thứ như thế!”

“Nếu không có chúng thì hẳn bản thiết kế của ngài vẫn rất đẹp!”

“Cậu đã làm nó trở nên hoàn hảo hơn, Bucky!Và tôi thích ngắm nhìn nó hoàn hảo như vậy.”

“Cám ơn ngài, tôi chỉ hoàn thành những gì mà ta giao ước thôi.”

“Cậu chỉ muốn phần trăm thôi?”

“Chẳng lẽ còn gì khác?” Bucky tò mò.

“Phần trăm và một bữa tối!” Bucky đọc xong suýt ngã, Steve Rogers đang công khai nói muốn hẹn hò với cậu??Bucky không tin vào mắt mình, hỏi lại.

“Tại sao lại là bữa tối?”

“Ừm...Đừng hiểu nhầm, chỉ là tôi muốn cậu xem xét thêm một số bản vẽ phụ mới của tôi.” Bucky thấy vậy đỏ mặt, có lẽ cậu đã tưởng tượng quá nhiều.

“Tại sao anh không đem lên chỗ làm, tôi có thể xem ở đó!” Bucky từ chối khéo nhưng tim cậu vẫn đập liên hồi.

“Bucky, tôi muốn cho cậu thấy trước tiên.” Steve trả lời và Bucky dường như có thể thấy gương mặt đang đỏ lên vì ngượng của mình.Steve đang thể hiện là mình đang rất ưu ái cậu.Bucky không biết trả lời như thế nào, không khí có vẻ ngột ngạt, cậu đánh bừa hai chữ “Cám ơn” rồi gửi, sau đó chui vào chăn đánh một giấc ngủ ngắn, cậu không muốn có quan hệ lằng nhằng với Steve, anh ta quá đẹp, quá hoàn hảo để có thể có một mối quan hệ.Nhưng nói là vậy, khi bạn đã bị người ta thu hút đương nhiên sẽ không thể không để mắt đến người ấy.  
Lát sau, sau khi đến chỗ làm, điều mà Bucky làm đầu tiên chính là đảo mắt tìm Steve.Thế nhưng, Steve không có ở đó.

Lần này phòng Thiết kế bao gồm của Bucky tuyệt nhiên quyết định vẽ lại mô hình từ đầu vì những điểm mà Bucky chỉ ra căn bản đã thay đổi nhỏ cấu trúc một số nơi.Cuối cùng, sau nhiều ngày gấp rút chuẩn bị, Tony Stark cuối cùng cũng đã duyệt qua bản thiết kế 3D.Gavin gần như hú hét, suýt chút nữa là chạy sắp toà nhà làm loạn.

2 tuần sau, phòng trưng bày của tập đoàn Stark sẽ được khởi công xây dựng!

Tối đó, cả phòng được ngài Stark chiêu đãi, tửu lượng của Bucky cực kì không tốt mà ngài Stark thì cứ mời rượu cậu hết lần này tới lần khác, Tony có vẻ rất quí cậu, mấy lần kéo cậu ra giữa nhảy cùng các cô nàng.Càng ngày Buck càng cảm nhận được khuôn mặt dễ thương của mình gây nguy hiểm cho mình nhiều đến cỡ nào.

“Tony, cậu ta không chịu nổi nữa đâu” Steve biến mất mấy ngày giờ không hiểu chui từ đâu ra, ra mặt giúp đỡ cậu, nhìn cậu như sắp muốn ngất đến nơi.Bucky lơ mơ nhìn anh, có thêm chất xúc tác là rượu, Steve trong mắt Bucky càng thêm quyến rũ.

“Coi nào Steve, cậu bảo vệ cậu ta kĩ quá đấy!” Tony nháy mắt rồi đi tìm Pepper.

Steve vuốt vuốt lưng cho Bucky, ân cần:

“Ổn chứ?” Bucky lắc đầu.Tiếng nhạc như những nhát búa gõ thẳng vào đầu cậu.

“Đứng dậy được không?” Cậu tiếp tục lắc đầu.

“Vậy để tôi đỡ cậu.” Steve kéo cậu dậy, Bucky nghe rõ mùi thơm nhè nhẹ phát ra từ Steve, nó át đi cả mùi của rượu, đầu Bucky như giãn ra.

Trong phòng vệ sinh, Bucky vã nước lạnh vào mặt cho thêm tỉnh táo, cậu đã nôn oẹ đến mấy lần.Đây là lần đầu tiên Bucky say đến đau đầu chóng mặt như vậy.Tony đã thuê hẳn một khách sạn nên mọi người được vui chơi thoải mái, đập phá nhảy nhót tưng bừng.Thêm nữa, mai là chủ nhật mọi người càng có thêm cơ hội để làm loạn.Bucky rốt cuộc không hiểu tổng tài sản của Stark lớn đến cỡ nào mà trước một công trình lớn như vậy lại có thể ăn chơi xả láng như vậy.

“Trông cậu tệ quá” Steve vỗ vỗ lên lưng cậu, đưa cậu chiếc khăn tay. “Đáng nhẽ tôi không nên nói với Tony cậu là người giúp tôi hoàn thành bản thiết kế.Mấy ngày nay tôi và Tony đã xem xét rất kĩ bản mà cậu đã đề nghị bổ sung.”Ồ, vậy ra đó là lí do.Bucky bực bội giật lấy chiếc khăn tay mà Steve đưa cho, vụng về lau mặt.Áo sơ mi của cậu bị bung mất hai nút trên để lộ vòm ngực trắng hồng hấp dẫn, chiếc cà vạt chưa bị lột đi nhưng bây giờ lại trở thành cái nơ nhỏ điểm xuyết cho bộ ngực trần thấp thoáng dưới lớp áo ướt.

Steve hít một hơi sâu, đôi mắt đen dần, giọng khàn đi: “Tôi sẽ đưa cậu về nhà, đừng đứng đó mãi thế.”

Bucky nhăn mặt, loạng choạng thế nào lại ngã ngay vào lòng Steve, đầu óc mơ hồ của cậu cảm nhận được cơ thể anh ta như cứng lại, Bucky lơ mơ nhìn lên.Đôi môi đỏ mọng phảng phất hương thơm khẽ mở, đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp mờ đi vì say, làn da ửng hồng vì rượu.Bucky nhìn đôi mặt mở to đang ngây ngất của Steve, cậu lại ngửi được mùi hương đó lần nữa, đầu óc thêm phần thoải mái.Gương mặt điển trai này, cậu thích nó!Bucky không còn làm chủ cơ thể của mình nữa, cậu đưa tay vuốt lấy má của Steve cười khúc khích.

 

Sáng hôm sau, Bucky tỉnh dậy và thấy mình nằm trong phòng khách sạn, người hôi rình và cần tắm rửa ngay lập tức!  
Sau khi đắm mình dưới vòi nước lạnh, bộ não lúc này đã tỉnh táo của Bucky giúp cậu nhớ ra một chuyện.

 

Tối qua, Steve ngay khi nhìn thấy gương mặt đẹp mê hồn và cả hành động khiêu khích của cậu thì không làm chỉ được nữa, anh giật phăng chiếc cà vạt vướng víu, sau đó liền ghì chặt lấy cậu, áp đôi môi thèm khát của mình lên môi đỏ mọng đó.Bucky bị nụ hôn của Steve làm cho khuất đảo, cậu thở dốc, hai tay mềm nhũn không thể phản kháng chỉ có thể níu lấy vạt áo của Steve kêu u ơ, cả người bị ép vào tường đá lạnh.Đằng sau là tường đá lạnh, đằng trước là cơ thể nóng bỏng đang cố ý ép chặt lấy cậu, không cho cậu đường thoát.Hẳn Steve không hề có ý buông tha cho cậu, một tay anh siết lấy vòng eo cậu đến mức đau nhói, một tay lại ghì lấy cổ cậu để có thể hôn cậu sâu hơn, sâu hơn nữa!Bucky ngây ngất bởi nụ hôn, từng ngóc ngách trong miệng đều bị Steve khám phá.

“Ư...” Bucky rên lên, Steve rúng động toàn thân, ngay lập tức rời khỏi môi cậu, thở dốc một hồi.Nhìn gương mặt đê mê ngây ngất không tỉnh táo của Bucky, tay Steve cuộn lại thành nắm đấm.Sau vài phút, sau khi bình tĩnh lại, anh thở dài nhẹ kéo Bucky vào lòng đôi môi nhẹ lướt lên đôi môi sưng đỏ của Bucky, dần dà nó nhẹ nhàng trượt xuống hõm cổ cậu và mút nhẹ lên đó.Steve thì thào trong hơi thở:

 

“Em thật ngọt ngào, Bucky!”

“Em thật ngọt ngào, Bucky!”

 

Bucky cảm thấy cơ thể mình đang nóng lên!Gương mặt trong gương đang đỏ bừng và bối rối cực độ!

 

Tất cả đều là mơ thôi, đúng không?

 

Nhưng dấu đỏ tựa như đóa hoa trên cổ đã thay cậu trả lời câu hỏi đó.

 

Từ nay, mọi việc sẽ khác.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky rón rén bước vào phòng làm việc, đã một ngày trôi qua và mọi người quay trở lại với guồng quay công việc hệt như chưa từng có đêm thác loạn hôm trước.Một bàn tay thình lình vỗ mạnh vào mông cậu cái bốp.

“Cưng, chị thấy rồi nhé, hôm trước sếp mới đưa cậu về phòng đúng không?” Anastasia cười hí hí, thì thầm vào tai Bucky làm cậu rợn hết tóc gáy.Bucky đỏ bừng mặt, cố không nghĩ tới dấu đã bị lớp áo che khuất ở cổ, ấp úng: “Em thực sự không nhớ gì cả, sáng qua tỉnh dậy chỉ thấy áo quần trên người hôi rình”. Anastasia tủm tỉm, không trêu cậu nữa.Bucky thở phào nhẹ nhõm, một câu nói vừa có thể phủi những ý nghĩ không đứng đắn của Anastasia lại có thể khẳng định giữa Steve và cậu không hề có chuyện gì quá ngưỡng vào đêm đó.Bucky liếc ngang liếc dọc, né trái né phải cuối cùng cũng có thể ngồi vào bàn làm việc, cậu liếc liếc căn phòng đó, chắc chắn là người trong đó không thấy mình mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm bắt đầu làm việc.

“James, sếp bảo cậu lát nữa đem bản vẽ phụ C đến kìa.” 

Ngòi bút trên tay Bucky lập tức rơi xuống đất.

Steve ngồi trong phòng nhìn thấy phản ứng của cậu cười tủm tỉm, không những thế Bucky lại còn há hốc nhìn về phía này, khi bắt gặp ánh mắt Steve thì ngay lập tức liền giấu mình dưới đống giấy tờ, một lúc sau chầm chậm quay về hướng khác.

Ai bảo cậu quyến rũ anh!Vốn dĩ Steve không định đẩy mọi việc nhanh như thế, anh là người đàn ông cổ điển, muốn từ từ tấn công để đối phương không hoảng loạn, từ từ đón nhận anh.Chỉ là tối hôm đó, Steve đã tính sai một bước, nếu lúc đó anh để yên cho cậu thì anh đúng không phải là một thằng đàn ông!Đôi môi đỏ mọng, gương mặt đê mê, những tiếng rên đầy khoái cảm, anh tha cho cậu đã là quá may mắn.Có điều Bucky không biết, tối hôm đó Steve đã phải đấu tranh đến mức nào!Khi đem cậu vào phòng, Bucky cứ bám riết lên người Steve, đôi tay không an phận mò mẫm khắp người anh.Steve run run, khổ sở gỡ đôi bàn tay đang càn quấy nhưng Bucky thì không muốn tha cho anh, tay cậu quấn lấy cổ Steve, mơn man đôi môi lên môi Steve cố kéo anh xuống giường, ép thân mình lên anh.

“Ư...em muốn...” Bucky thì thào, Steve rùng mình, nhắm mắt nghiến răng lấy hết lí trí gạt phăng cậu ra, vội vội vàng vàng chạy ra khỏi phòng, nhất quyết không muốn lợi dụng cậu.Tuy việc này đã diễn ra cách đây hai ngày, nhưng khi nghĩ lại anh vẫn cảm nhận được làn da mềm mịn, sự ướt át của đôi môi đầy cám dỗ đó, thậm chí khi hôn lên cổ của cậu anh đã nếm được vị ngọt thanh khiết mà anh khao khát được nếm lại.Nghĩ đến đây, Steve háo hức được thấy khuôn mặt cậu khi đối diện với anh liền vừa làm việc vừa nhìn đồng hồ lại vừa liếc liếc về “phía đó”, thế nhưng từng giờ từng phút trôi qua vẫn chưa thấy Bucky tới, đã gần tới giờ cơm trưa mà vẫn chưa thấy cậu có ý định rời khỏi chỗ.

“Sếp, tôi vào được không?” Một người gõ cửa đúng lúc Steve đang định đứng lên.Khi được cho phép, người đó liền bước vào và đưa cho anh một tập giấy.

“Cậu James nhờ đưa cho sếp.”

“James?” Steve lập tức nhìn ra ngoài, Bucky đã biến mất dạng, vừa hay lại đúng lúc ra giờ ăn trưa.

“Hà...” Steve bật cười, tay vân vê tập giấy làm người đứng cạnh khó hiểu, Steve nhìn vẻ mặt của anh ta ho khụ khụ vài tiếng.

 

Bucky vừa dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất của mình để “phắn” khỏi tầm mắt của ai kia, hôm nay cậu nhất quyết không ăn ở căn tin nữa dù ở đó có thức ăn ngon và rẻ đến đâu.Cậu chưa có đủ dũng khí để đối mặt với chuyện này, nếu giáp mặt với Steve...cậu chết chắc!

Bucky hít sâu một lần nữa rồi quyết định quẳng miếng Hamburger vào sọt rác, cậu thậm chí còn không cảm nhận được vị của nó, cả ngày hôm nay cả người cậu cứ nhộn nhạo, có lẽ vẫn là vì chuyện hôm qua.Cậu lần nữa rón rén đi vào văn phòng, canh đủ giờ không thừa cũng chẳng thiếu để nhảy tót vào bàn làm việc nhằm tránh trường hợp “tên đó” xuất hiện đột ngột hù chết cậu.Nhưng kỳ lạ là chiều hôm đó, Steve không hề gọi cậu lại, Bucky thậm chí còn không cảm nhận được cái nhìn chòng chọc xoáy vào người cậu của Steve như ban sáng, anh đang cực kì chuyên tâm làm việc mà không hề để ý đến cậu, cũng không thèm liếc cậu một cái.Bucky cảm thấy...hình như mình đã nghĩ quá nhiều.

Tan làm, sau khi gạt được những cảm giác khó chịu, cậu cuối cùng cũng thở phào thoải mái ra về.Điều Bucky không lường trước được là, Steve cũng xách cặp đi ra...

Bucky cảm thấy, cho dù có là tập đòan Stark thì cảnh chen lấn ở trong thang máy cũng là điều không thể tránh khỏi.Bucky mân mê hai tay, hít sâu...Được thôi, dù có chật chội một tí cũng chả sao, nhưng vấn đề là cái người đằng trước đang chắn tay trước người cậu và dường như không có ý định bỏ xuống!

Thang máy kêu “bing” một tiếng, mọi người ùa ra ngoài và trước khi cậu kịp phản ứng Steve đã vươn cánh tay dài ra ấn vào nút cao nhất.Bucky có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập thình thịch khi Steve quay mặt lại, tay cậu đang nhéo vào nhau để cố làm mình tỉnh táo.Steve bước đến gần hơn, mùi thơm phát ra từ người anh làm Bucky choáng ngợp, cậu cố gắng né tránh đôi mắt quyến rũ đó.Anh đưa tay lên chống phía sau cậu, giam cậu vào khoảng không riêng của mình, rõ ràng là không muốn cho cậu một đường thoát.

“Em tránh tôi?”

“Không!” Bucky ngẩng phắt lên nói dối theo phản xạ, lập tức bắt gặp ngay gương mặt Steve gần trong gang tấc.Steve dần thu hẹp khoảng cách, dần dà ép cậu gần sát vào thành thang máy.Anh thích phản ứng này của cậu, bối rối và đáng yêu.Bucky thậm chí cảm nhận được ánh nhìn của Steve đang di chuyển từ đôi mắt sang bờ môi cậu và dường như không có ý định rời đi, cậu cảm thấy rất rất khó thở.

“Nói dối!”

“Tôi nghĩ là bản thân tôi biết rõ tôi có nói dối ngài hay không, và câu trả lời là...” Bucky nuốt nước bọt, run rẩy: “...không!Và tôi nghĩ là ngài đang đứng gần quá rồi.”

Steve bật cười, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ má cậu:

“Được thôi, vậy chúng ta thử kiểm chứng xem.”

Bucky nghe cả người đập cái thình vào thang máy, đôi môi bị môi Steve ép mạnh lên, chiếc lưỡi hung hãn xộc vào bên trong khuất đảo, hai tay bị siết chặt không thể phản kháng.Ai bảo cậu nhỏ con hơn!Ai bảo cậu lười tập thể hình!

“Hưm!” Bucky kinh hãi còn Steve thì không có ý tha cho cậu, một tay anh cũng có thể giữ chạt hai cánh tay cậu, còn tay kia lại tự do khám phá bờ eo mềm mại nhưng khá săn chắc của ai kia.Cả người Bucky như nhũn ra, cậu bị nụ hôn điêu luyện đó làm cho mê muội, cậu cảm thấy có vẻ Steve rất thích thú, anh ta khi hôn, khi mút, có khi lại day nhè nhẹ như đang mơn trớn, trêu đùa cậu.

Trước khi thang máy lên tầng cao nhất, Steve cuối cùng cũng chịu buông cậu ra, nhấn lại nút dưới cùng.Đầu Bucky quay quay, sau vài giây ngơ ngẩn cuối cùng cũng nổi giận:

“Anh quấy rối tôi?”

“Ừ” Steve nghiễm nhiên thừa nhận.Được rồi, cậu thừa nhận là Steve rất rất cuốn hút nhưng như thế này thì hơi trắng trợn rồi đó.

Bucky định lên tiếng thì thang máy ngừng lại giữa chừng, một đoàn người ùa vào cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện của hai người.Một lần nữa Steve lại đứng chắn trước Bucky, cậu tuy chưa kịp hoàn hồn nhưng cũng đã đủ tỉnh táo để tính đường chạy thoát thân.Lần này, Bucky đã nghi oan cho Steve bởi anh chỉ muốn che chắn cho cậu khỏi những người mới bước vào.Bỗng chốc cơ thể to lớn đó quay phắt lại đối mặt với Bucky, Steve đã đổi ý, anh muốn tiếp tục trêu chọc cậu, nhất là trong lúc đông người như thế này, càng kích thích.Cậu lúng túng, tay vặn vẹo tà áo, bộ dạng giống hệt các cô gái mới lớn, Steve tay cho vào túi quần bình thản ngắm nhìn gương mặt đang đỏ ửng vì ngượng.Phải thừa nhận là mỗi lần nhìn vào gương mặt ấy anh luôn luôn chìm đắm vào đôi mắt trong xanh, cứ luôn làm người khác phải đắm chìm vào đó.Hôm nay Bucky chỉ mặc mội chiếc áo phông mỏng trong bộ vest nhưng như vậy anh lại càng thích, Bucky chỉ thích hợp với những bộ cánh đơn giản, cậu không cần phải ăn mặc cầu kì bởi bản thân Bucky đã làm một tạo vật cầu kì.Và dĩ nhiên, Steve mê đắm nó.

“Em ngượng?” Steve cúi sát, thổi phù vào tai cậu.Bucky lần nữa đập đầu cái cốp vào thang máy do vừa bật ngửa người ra sau.Cậu muốn né Steve, nhưng lại không né nổi thành tường phía sau...

 

“Ồ!Sao đột nhiên nổi hứng mò đến đây thế?” Natasha hỏi, cô rót cho cậu một ly rượu.Tiếng nhạc xập xình và đầu của Bucky cũng xập xình theo nốt.

“Có chuyện gì sao?”

“Tớ chỉ muốn tới và xem cậu làm ăn thế nào thôi.” 

“Cậu chỉ mò đến đây khi có chuyện, còn không thì đừng hòng!Quen nhau lâu vậy, cậu còn giấu được tớ?” Natasha sắc sảo, cô lướt lên lướt xuống cậu bạn, quan sát kĩ một hồi, kết luận: “Môi cậu sưng đỏ, không phải do uống rượu hay ăn đồ cay, người cậu chưa có mùi rượu trước khi đến đây.Cậu vừa hôn.” Bucky giật mình, cảm giác như bản thân là một cậu nhóc đôi mươi vừa bị mẹ phát hiện làm chuyện cấm. “Đó không phải là một cô gái!Trong thời gian 10 phút cậu bước vào đây đã hai lần cậu sờ phía sau đầu, cậu vốn không có thói quen đó nghĩa là cậu bị đau.Vấp cạnh bàn?Không phải!Căn cứ theo góc độ và gương mặt đổ lừ của cậu bây giờ thì đó hẳn là một chàng trai và hắn cao hơn cậu!”  
Bucky im thin thít, đưa ly rượu lên nhấp và thấy miệng đắng ngắt, cậu chưa bao giờ giấu được Natasha điều gì, cứ như cô là một thám tử có thể nhìn thấu hết nội tâm của cậu vậy. Còn Natasha thì càng ngày càng hứng thú: 

“Anh ta dồn cậu vào tường?Nên cậu mới bị đập đầu?”

“...” 

“Bucky, đừng nói với tớ là cậu bị quấy rối tình dục nhé!”

 

Bucky bị sặc rượu, khó khăn lắm cậu mới ổn định lại được còn cô ả trước mặt thì đang cười nhăn nhở.

“... chưa... chưa tới mức đó.” Cậu khó khăn phát ra từng từ, Natasha càng thấy thích thú hơn, xích lại gần:

“Ồ, vậy anh ta là người thế nào?”

“Ừm...Một kiến trúc sư, cao, tóc vàng, là sếp của tớ, làm việc rất cẩn thận và nghiêm túc, nghe nói là đã từng là bạn học với...”

“Bucky vào thẳng chủ đề!Ý tớ là cậu thấy anh ta thế nào!” Natasha không hề nể nang, Bucky ngập ngừng, hít một hơi thật sâu, thật thà khai: “Rất đẹp trai, cuốn hút, sexy, giọng nói trầm ấm...” Bucky ấp úng: “...và cũng rất dịu dàng.”

Bucky mơ hồ nhớ về chuyện lúc này, sau khi cậu bị đập đầu, cậu đã phải cảm kích trước hành động kiềm chế đưa tay lên xoa chỗ đau cho cậu của Steve, ít ra thì anh ta cũng biết kiếm chế trước mặt mọi người cho dù rằng tay anh ta đã đưa lên gần nửa.Thế nhưng chỉ vừa mới yên vị được một chút, Steve lại ghé sát thì thào:

“Nếu còn vặn vẹo gấu áo, tôi tin là tôi sẽ không kiềm chế đâu.”

“...”

Thang máy “bing” một tiếng, một bản mặt đáng ghét hiện ra.

Richards – Giám đốc, anh ta thầy Steve rồi liếc nhìn Bucky bên cạnh, giọng nói the thé cất lên: 

“Ngài Rogers, lâu quá không gặp, nghe nói ngài vừa mới chuyển vào làm việc ở TẦNG DƯỚI?”

“Ngài Vincent, tôi nghe nói là ngài đã bị ốm?”

Richards Vincent đưa tay lên cổ, cười khẩy: “Chính vì vậy mà tôi đã lỡ mất buổi tiệc QUAN TRỌNG của các anh, xin lỗi nhé!”

Steve không thèm để tâm tới câu nói của Harry, anh và hắn từ trước đã có xích mích.Năm đó Stark đề nghị anh làm phó tổng giám đốc đã không ít người lên tiếng.Steve vốn đã từ chối nhiều lần, trước mặt mọi người anh thậm chí không nể nang bạn mà từ chối và điều đó càng khiến nhiều người chướng tai gai mắt, tất nhiên là trong đó có Richards Vincent.

“Ha ha đâu có gì.” Steve cười lạt thếch. “Dù sao anh khỏi ốm cũng là chuyện hay rồi, nghe nói gần đây anh rất bận.”

“Đúng thế.Nơi này cũng không phải là nơi đơn giản nữa, nhỉ cậu James.”

Bucky nghe tên mình ngẩng lên, ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn ta, cậu nhớ là cậu và hắn ta không hề quen biết.Tất cả mọi người quay lại hướng mắt vào Bucky, những cái nhìn xoi mói, tò mò làm cậu khó chịu.

“Đôi khi chúng ta phải khôn khéo một chút, lúc đó cơ hội làm việc hẳn là sẽ rộng mở hơn.” Richards nói, nghe có vẻ hắn ta đang lẩm bẩm một mình nhưng thực ra ai có mặt trong này cũng biết hắn muốn hướng tới điều gì.Steve không thèm để tâm tới lời nói đó, cho dù Tony và anh có là bạn thân thì cả hai biết rõ đối phương là người công tư phần minh, nếu muốn làm việc gì thì sẽ quang minh chính đại mà làm, tuyệt đối không nhờ vả vào đối phương.

“Cậu James, cậu có thấy là tầng trên cùng (của chủ tịch) có thiết kế rất tuyệt vời không?”

“Anh nói sao?”

“Cậu lên trên đó nhiều như vậy, chắc hẳn rất thích thú, phải không?”

Bucky há hốc, nhận ra ý nghĩa của câu nói đó, cậu nổi giận, dù sao cậu cũng không phải đứa dễ bị người ta ăn hiếp.Thằng khốn hèn mọn, Steve tự nhủ như thế, chỉ cần là người đang được thăng tiến hắn sẽ lại gần gây sức ép, không chừa lại một người nào. Cái miệng đang nghiến răng kèn kẹt của Buck chuẩn bị mở ra thì Steve đã vỗ nhẹ sau lưng cậu một cái.

“Tôi có nên hiểu là anh đang khen thành quả của tôi không đây, Vincent, nếu thích tôi có thể cho anh một bản về tham khảo.” Steve liến thoắng và không đợi tên kia mở miệng đã nói luôn “Chắc giờ anh bận rồi nên lát tôi đưa cho Armanda nhé.”

Tất cả mọi người nín thở.Vincent chết trân còn Bucky thì há hốc mồm.

Trong công ty ai cũng biết Armanda là một trong những phụ tá của chủ tịch,Vincent vừa mở miệng xóc xỉa Bucky, Steve đã giáng một đòn mạnh gấp trăm lần.Có người đã từng nhìn thấy Armanda hay từ phòng Vincent bước ra, mà lúc đó toàn là lúc ngoài giờ hành chính. Có chúa mới biết họ làm gì trong khoảng thời gian đó.Nhưng vấn đề là hắn ta đã có vợ, và vị trí công việc của Armanda cũng khiến nhiều người nói to nói nhỏ. Thời gian xuất hiện tin đồn này là lúc Tony đang còn thuyết phục Steve, đến nay cũng đã là một khoảng thời gian dài, có lẽ Vincent những tưởng mọi chuyện đã yên thấm nhưng xui xẻo thay, người hắn đụng vào đối với Steve lại tuyệt đối không được phép đụng.

 

Bucky nhớ rất rõ khuôn mặt hậm hực đầy tức tối và xấu hổ của Vincent khi bước ra ngoài, hắn vừa gián tiếp khơi lại chuyện đáng xấu hổ của mình.Nếu lúc đó Steve không ngăn cậu lại thì sao nhỉ?Tất nhiên là cậu không giỏi khoản nói xoi xỉa nhưng chắc chắn cậy sẽ không kiềm chế mà đánh vào mặt gã.May mà cậu đã không có cơ hội làm thế.Steve đã ra mặt giúp cậu.

“Ra ngoài thôi” Steve dịu dàng nói và trong khoảnh khắc đó Bucky chợt thấy đầu mình ong lên. Cánh cửa thang máy chưa khép đủ để ánh chiều tà cuối cùng soi vào bên trong, ánh lên gương mặt hoàn mĩ và nụ cười cùng hàm răng thẳng tắp, sóng mắt dạt dào như muốn nhấn chìm người đối diện. Bucky hít một hơi thật sâu cố gắng dữ bình tĩnh để bước ra ngoài hơn là đè Steve vào thành thanh máy và hôn anh.

Lạy chúa, cậu đã giữ được bình tĩnh.

 

Natasha chăm chú nhìn cậu, cười nham nhở hết mức: “Cậu thích anh ta~~”

“...” 

“Nhìn cái mặt này, cậu hỏi trăm người, người ta sẽ đều cho cậu một đáp án!”

“...nó rõ ràng đến thế sao?”

“Ừ.”

“...” Bucky tịt họng.

“Có ai kể về một người bình thường mà mặt đỏ gay thế kia không?”

“...”

“Thôi dẹp chuyện anh chàng đẹp trai quyến rũ nào đó của cậu sang một bên đi và giúp tớ tính chi phí cho buổi họp lớp sắp tới đi.”

“Không phải cậu đã tính toán kĩ rồi sao?”

“Còn một tuần nữa, hôm sau tớ sẽ bắt đầu đi mua mấy thứ linh tinh, cậu nên đi với tớ.”

“Tớ đâu có rành mấy khoản đó đâu?”

“Không cần, không cần.” Natasha khoát tay.

“Cậu chỉ cần xách đồ thôi.” ^_^

“...”

 

Hôm sau, Clint đem một tập giấy tờ gì đó vào văn phòng của Steve, mắt thâm quầng lên.Steve suýt nữa thì nhảy dựng lên khi thấy vẻ mặt của anh ta.

"À, tuần sau tôi phải đi họp lớp cùng với cô bạn gái.Nên tôi làm phần việc của mấy ngày sau luôn ấy mà."

"Có vẻ anh rất phấn khởi?"

"Vâng, cô ấy có vẻ rất vui vì chỗ cô ấy thuê để làm party khá rẻ, ngài biết không, đó là một nhà hàng con của tập đoàn chúng ta đấy.Mà cô ấy vui thì đương nhiên tôi cũng rất vui rồi." Clint sến súa nói rồi bước ra ngoài, trước khi khép lại cửa còn nói vói vào một câu không biết mục đích gì:

"A, James cũng là bạn của Natasha nhà tôi đấy." Sau đó liền khép cửa lại.

Steve trợn mắt, phải mất cả chục giây đầu óc anh mới kịp xử lí thông tin mà Clint vừa mới cung cấp cho.Chẳng lẽ anh đã lộ liễu đến mức đó? Không đến mức cả đám nhân viên vừa thấy Clint bước ra đã tụ tập lại rồi cùng nhìn vào trong này cười hí hí chứ?

Steve nghĩ lui nghĩ tới, vò đầu bứt tai một hồi, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi cuối cùng cũng nhấc máy gọi nhấc máy gọi.

"Tất cả nhà hàng của tập đoàn trong thành phố"

"Một bữa tiệc họp lớp."

"Natasha."

"Tuần sau."

"Tôi sẽ đợi."


End file.
